The invention relates to the field of ceramic materials, and more particularly to such materials in the form of ceramic fiber mats. The invention relates especially to ceramic fiber modular assemblies for lining the walls of furnaces and other high temperature chambers.
It is already known to use ceramic fiber mats for insulating the walls of furnaces and other high temperature chambers. In some embodiments the mats have been applied flatwise along the walls; by superposing a number of mats the desired degree of heat insulation may be attained. In other embodiments the ceramic fiber mats or strips are disposed perpendicular to the walls to be lined. In such techniques it has also been proposed to make modular assemblies of generally parallelepipedic configuration which, on assembly, are disposed side by side on the walls to be lined. Each of the assemblies is held on a wall by a metal anchoring system, generally of refractory steel.
The ceramic fiber mats, strips or modular assemblies are subjected to severe mechanical and thermal stresses in use in the furnaces or other high temperature chambers. Arrangements known up to now have not always given satisfaction. The lining of walls with ceramic fiber has not been sufficiently reliable and expedient.